


The Moment of Silence

by Senlinhua



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Legend can't handle his emotions, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), he needs it, little bit angst, someone should give him a hug, there are other characters too but not in a big role
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-09-30 20:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20453087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Senlinhua/pseuds/Senlinhua
Summary: "What do you even know?!" They could see the panic in his eyes, Legend wanted to get away as fast as he could. Twilight tried to come up with something that would be helpful in the situation. Seemed like he used too much time, because Legend had gotten up and was backing away from the campfire."Why should you even bother? Seems like you all are doing so great!" Legend continued as he had already gotten few feet away. Suddenly he spun around and started to run away from the camp."Legend! Wait!" Hyrule tried to follow his predecessor but it was useless.





	1. What do you even know?

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I wanted to just say that this is my first fanfic for a long time, so I already apologize if my storytelling isn't that smooth. I really hope that you all will enjoy this small piece that I wrote ^^

"What do you even know?!" Twilight was taken aback by Legend's sudden outburst. "Why should you even bother? Seems like you all are doing so great!" Said hero shouted as he started to back away from the group.

"Legend! Wait!" Hyrule tried to follow him, but older hero was already running away.

Well, it would most likely be for the best if we get to know, how we got into this situation. All nine heroes had just arrived to what seemed to be Wild's Hyrule. Once they arrived, they almost immediately were surrounded by some bokoblins who were quite ready to fight. It took them a while, but soon they had managed to beat all the bokoblins pretty quickly, and only with a few minor injuries, worst one being a nasty cut on Times left foot.

Once they got back to their feet and checked everyone's injuries, heroes continued deeper into the forest and there they started to set up a small camp to small opening that they found. Before you could even notice, everyone had settled down and started to talk about their own things in a small groups.

"Hey! Hey! Wild! Could we meet your Zelda while we're here? She sounds so nice!" The young Hero of Wind asked as he bounced on his seat. His loud voice attracted attention of the other heroes. Meeting this Zelda, who Wild always talked about with great respect and admiration, was something that many of them would love to do. 

"Well... I guess that it's possible. I mean, she can be really busy these days", Wild said the last part more quietly and turned soon to his mentor. Twilight only shrugged, "We could meet her if you want to. But we'll understand if it's not possible. After all, we can't say for sure if we'll be staying for long."

Those few words seemed to make Wild little more confident in himself and conversation continued, but now other heroes were talking about their Zeldas too. "You guys should meet Tetra! She is the BEST pirate that I know!" 

"I'm sure that my Zelda would be more than happy to meet you all."

"Time? What is your Zelda like?"

And the talking was just getting started, everyone told about the adventures that they went through with Zelda by their side. Time told how Zelda had disguised herself into sheikah warrior named Sheik, and how she helped him many times. Warriors told how Zelda leaded many armies and fought alongside her soldiers. Wind told about his adventures with this pirate princess. It was such a nice way of spending evening. 

"What about you Legend? What is your Zelda like?" Sky asked. Legend seemed to get little dense over the question. Everyone but Legend had been full on to the conversation, told about great adventures that they did with Zeldas, and it almost seemed like Legend wasn't going to join at all. He was just sitting this whole time, looking somewhere far away.

"Umm... She is a quite... nice?" Legend said little hesitantly. He seemed to be thinking about something completely different. "Quite nice? C'mon Legend, you can tell us little more than that!" Warriors said as he almost slammed himself against Legend. The later one scoffed and seemed to get back to his normal self. Clearly he didn't appreciate how Warriors was getting to his personal space. "Well I'm sorry to disappoint you, but there isn't that much to tell!" Legend scoffed again as he started to get annoyed by this conversation.

"And that is perfectly fine", Time said calmly. "We all know that not all of us have that close relationship with Zelda. It really isn't that big of a deal", Others seemed mostly to agree, and that should have been the end of it. But of course for some reason that only goddesses knew, it didn't end there.

"Well then, is there some other lady friend that you could tell us about?" Of course Warriors had to try his luck. "Th-that's none of your business!" Legend almost shouted while he stumbled over his words and everyone could see how he got into his defensive mode. This really was a sensitive subject to the young hero.

"No need to get angry about it! I was just teasing, relax", Warriors tried to calm him down, but it only had a reversed effect. "Well, teasing or not, that really isn't something that you need to know! Do you always have to pry on other peoples things?" Legend seemed so despaired. All of his walls were up, and now attacking was his best defense.

That was it, Twilight couldn't stay silent anymore. "Warriors, you really should be more careful with what you say, we all have secrets that we aren't ready to share. Some of those secrets are bigger than the others. But Legend, you should try and calm down. You know that he meant no harm", Twilight did his best to calm both heroes down as soon as possible, he knew that this could get out of hand wery easly. And then it happened.

"What do you even know?!" Twilight saw the panic in his eyes, Legend wanted to get away as fast as he could. Twilight tried to come up with something that would be helpful in the situation. Seemed like he used too much time, because Legend had gotten up and was backing from the campfire.

"Why should you even bother? Seems like you all are doing so great!" Legend continued as he had already gotten few feet away. Suddenly he spun around and started to run away from the camp.

"Legend! Wait!" Hyrule tried to follow his predecessor but it was useless. Legend's pegasus boots really did their job well, maybe even little too well. He was gone before anyone could do anything.

All eight heroes were quiet for awhile. Silence went on for a few more seconds, until it was broken. "I wasn't supposed to do this, I really didn't mean to upset him..." Warriors said and you could hear from his voice that he truly regretted his actions.

"Don't be too harsh to yourself, none of us knew how he would react", Sky tried his best to comfort Warriors, but it wasn't that effective. All that Warriors could give in return was a small, weak smile.

"Someone should probably go after him", Four said after another while and then turned to look at Wild as if he was asking a question. Wild was really confused for a few seconds, until he then understood. "Yes, that would be a good idea, there can be quite many monsters around at night."

So, the last problem was, who would go after him? Wild of course knew the environment best, but he might not be fast enough to catch up Legend and the chances that he would listen Wild when he was angry were well, low. Time would probably know how to get him back, but his foot was still healing from the bokoblin attack and Twilight wouldn't let him go before it was fully healed. Four or Hyrule would be fast enough and later most likely could get Legend to come along. 

The last problem was, how to follow Legend's trail. He could have changed his direction at any point, and walking around aimlessly in the forest wasn't the best idea. That's when Twilight knew what to do.

"I'll-"

"I'll go", Twilight cutted Time off and got up from his seat. He could easily follow scent of younger hero as a wolf, and then he also could keep up with speed. Time seemed to understand Twilight's way of thinking, and he gave in relatively easily.

"Alright pup, you got this", Time said, and no one else seemed to be against the idea. After all, none of them was really wanted to go alone into the dark forest full of monsters in middle of night, so they all were more or less relived.

Twilight nodded and turned to the direction that Legend ran. Once he couldn't see the light from campfire, he turned into a wolf and started to follow Legends trail.


	2. So Far, Yet So Close

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya again, this is the second chapter for this story :3  
I hope that you've enjoyed it story so far.

It took him few minutes to find Legend's trail, after that everything else was quite easy. Twilight knew by following younger hero's trail, that he had hesitated many times. He had turned around few times, taken few steps back to camp, only to turn around once again. Seemed like Legend thought that it would be for the better if he stayed away from the others.

Twilight was running in the forest, until it wasn't a forest anymore. He noticed how his surroundings started to change, and soon he found himself looking at a small hill, which had The Hero of Legend sitting at its top. Older hero changed back to his human form and walked towards Legend.

"Go away Hyrule. This time I really messed up and I won't change my mind", Twilight could hear how Legend's voice was muffled by his tunic. He was sitting on some big rocks, hugging himself. His head was down, and Twilight couldn't tell what expression was on his friend's face.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, but Hyrule's not here", Twilight could see how Legend tensed and started to wipe his face with his tunic's sleeve. 

"What do you want?" Legend tried to give his best pissed off attitude, but all that Twilight could hear was his uncertainty. This really was different from the cocky teenager who he had been adventuring with.

"I just want to make sure that you're doing alright", Twilight said he sat next to Legend. "I hope that you don't mind if I stay here for awhile." This made Legend scoff but Twilight decided to ignore it. He just sat there watching the view of sea that you could see on the other side of the hill. It really was a beautiful view. Twilight turned to look Legend, and he could see how his eyes were shining with something... longing perhaps.

"Does this bring up some memories?" Legend looked him with disbelief. "What makes you think that?" 

"I'm not sure. The way you look at the sea, it's almost as if you are somewhere completely different place", Twilight was looking Legend for reaction. "You were like this at the campfire too, you know", that was the last drop. Legend turned his head away and Twilight got his answer. 

Twilight turned his head back to sea. He was waiting for Legend to collect his thoughts. After a few minutes, Legend finally let out a deep breath.

"The conversation before, it just got some memories up and... Forget it, it's stupid anyways. I can't even see her-" Legend stopped fast. He wasn't going to tell the others like this. He wasn't going to spill it all out just like this.

"Legend, I-"

"Just forget this whole conversation! You probably wouldn't even understand it", Legend got little further away from Twilight and started to rise his walls once again. It had to be now or never.

"I think that I would understand pretty well", he saw how Legend stopped fidgeting and stayed still. He was trying to judge the situation, should or shouldn't he trust Twilight.

"I too lost a dear friend during my journey", Twilight stopped for a moment and looked at Legend, he was now listening. Younger hero wasn't anymore hugging himself so tightly, instead he rested his hear on top of his arms and waited Twilight to continue.

"She was always on my side, always encouraging me, and then", Twilight lost his words, it all felt like it happened yesterday. He could hear her words, see her sad smile. It all came back so fast."... she was, gone..."

Silence followed Twilight's words. For a small moment, Legend felt like he could understand the sorrows of fellow hero. The frustration that you felt after losing someone, the feeling of emptiness, mourning and the mere thought, that you could have done so much more. That maybe if you had done something different, maybe they'd still be by your side.

"Mine was a dream", Legend said after a long silence. "She was full of life, she helped me and became one of my closest friends. Then I finished my job at the island, only to find out that it all was a dream", Legend's voice started to tremble a little. He stopped and rose his head towards the sea. He could still hear Marin's soft voice if he listened hard enough.

"She felt so real, so alive. And then all of the sudden, gone, like she never even existed." Twilight turned towards Legend, who was looking at the sea. Twilight could see how tears rolled down his cheeks. Legend had finally opened up, and he was smiling. It was a small, very distant smile, but it still was a smile.

After that, two heroes enjoyed silence. It wasn't the same, heavy and unsure silence anymore, no. It was comfortable silence. Soon they started to talk a little more. Twilight told more about the twili princess who had helped him so much on his journey. Legend talked a little bit about Marin and her father, he wasn't completely open about Koholint and what happened on the island, but he felt like he could do a little bit opening up.

"We probably should get back before others start to worry too much", Twilight said when he saw how high the moon had gotten. Said hero started to get up, but noticed that Legend didn't move. 

"I really overreacted..." Legend said quietly. "What if others don't want me there?"

Twilight sat back down and thought for a moment. "Well yes, you might have reacted violently."

"..."

"And others might be little jumpy for awhile, or avoid talking about Zeldas when you're around."

"You know that you aren't helping, right?"

"But in the end, that isn't going to make them hate you", Twilight finished his monologue and was again giving his full attention on Legend. Later said still looked quite unsure, and that made Twilight sigh.

"Do you remember when Wild broke the Master Sword?" Legend nodded hesitantly. "Sky was angry about it for sometime, but now he and Wild are like long lost brothers."

"Well that's Sky for you. Not to sound mean or anything, but that guy probably can't hate anyone unless they murder someone dear to him", Legend said with a slightly irritated voice.

"Well how about that one time when Wind managed to lose our map while using the Wind Waker? Most of us were grumpy about it for days, but none of us started to hate him. And before you go on again, what about that time when Warriors lost his knife and was angry at everyone who he could. I'm pretty sure that none of us hates him", Twilight said and gently putted his hand on Legend's shoulder. "We all have our terrors and we understand that it can be hard sometimes. And you've said it yourself, you overreacted. You admitted your mistake."

Legend looked at Twilight for a little longer until he gave in. "Alright, I guess that you are right, but still-"

"No, we are not starting this over. I can assure you that they won't hate you", Twilight said as he got up once again. Legend followed his lead, still little hesitantly, but he looked a lot more confident than a few minutes before.

"I hope that you remember the way back, I really didn't look where I went", Legend admitted little bit embarrassed, which only made Twilight laugh a little. "Don't worry, I think that I know where we are going."


	3. You Are Not Alone

It took them sometime to get back to camp. They bumped into a few monsters here and there, got confused with the right direction couple of times but in the end, they got back to camp in less than two hours. 

Once Legend and Twilight could see still burning campfire, they both felt slight relief. Other heroes turned towards just arrived heroes, and quickly Hyrule ran to them and took Legend's hands into his own. "Legend! Thank to the goddesses you're back! Are you okay? I was just so worried when you ran away, I would have ran after you but you just were so fast and I-"

"Hyrule, hey, I'm alright. Remember to breathe", Legend tried to calm him down, but he could see the tears that started to rise to younger hero's eyes. Soon Hyrule launched himself to Legend and hugged him tightly. "Don't ever do that again. What if one of the Lynels had attacked you?" Legend was surprised by Hyrule's reaction. Once the shock had gone, he hesitantly hugged said hero back.

Soon after that, others started to come too. Hyrule let go of Legend, and Twilight patted his shoulder and gave him a small smile as he went to campfire and sat next to Time. Sky and Wild started of with questions, was he alright, did he get hurt at the forest et cetera. Wind soon joined them and asked how Legend was. He seemed like he he blamed himself of what happened, and Legend had to assure Wind that he was alright. 

Four, Time and Twilight stayed at the campfire, which Legend was quite thankful for. He wasn't used to this much attention, and he thought that even little more of it would make him crazy. It took a few minutes, but soon other heroes started to once again gather around the campfire. All but one.

Warriors had stood little further away during the whole time, and only when others had gotten back to their seats, he walked towards Legend. It was now just two of them, and Legend really was nervous. But Warriors too seemed really hesitant, as if he didn't know what to say. He was just staring at the ground for a few moments until the started to speak.

"Hey, umm... I'm really sorry of what I said before. I really shouldn't have pushed you like that", Warriors said finally and rised his head. Legend saw how regretful the other hero seemed, and it really made him just sadder. It wasn't completely Warriors's fault that Legend had reacted that way. 

"I really should apologize too, my reaction was... well I shouldn't have started shouting. You couldn't even have known that it was a sensitive topic", Legend said as he turned his head away. This was getting awkward really fast. What if Warriors would just hate him after this? 

Small silence followed which made Legend again really nervous, he wouldn't dare to look Warriors into eyes. "Well, I guess this makes us even then? If you don't hate me that is", Warriors eventually said with an unsure smile. Legend rised his head, he was surprised by Warrior's response. He just couldn't believe it, it seemed too easy. Warriors had already forgiven him? 

Legend stayed quiet for a few long seconds, and then he too gave a small smile. "I don't hate you. Like I said, it would be unfair to you since you didn't knew. But yeah, I guess that this makes us even", he finally agreed.

That only made Warriors smile wider and he seemed so overjoyed. Legend too started smile genuinely until Warriors spoke again. "Who would have known that you've become such a softy", Warriors said teasingly and Legend stared him with horrified expression.

"No, I'm taking it back, every word! We are not even!" Legend tried to get away from other hero but that made Warriors laugh as he wrapped one arm around the smaller hero. "You know that you hurt my feelings, right?" Warriors said, this only made Legend laugh.

"And now you are mocking me!" Warriors tried to act hurt, but he just couldn't hide his big smile. They continued their childish bickering for a little longer, it felt like Legend never even ran away from the others. Soon two of them joined the others around the campfire.

That night, all nine heroes stayed up little later than usual. It was really fun for a change, and now Legend was willing to join the conversation. He started to feel comforable with them once again, like he belonged to the group. Even if he wouldn't admit it, this made him really happy. Maybe one day he could open up to all of them. Maybe one day he could tell them about Koholint.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I'm sorry that the ending is kinda cheesy, I just wanted to write some happy bois after all the angst that I've read qwq  
Second, I wanted to thank you all who have read this all the way through. Your kudos and feedback really makes me smile, and I hope that you guys will also like my stories in the future :3


End file.
